Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the dark half of Solaris. He is mostly seen in the form of a black hedgehog similar to Shadow, but has a crystal form and a dark smoke form as well. He is one of the main villains of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Role When Solaris was awakened, he split into two, Iblis and Mephiles. Mephiles was in the form of dark smoke at the time, and was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow, threatening to kill him as he was sealed away. 10 years later, Mephiles was inadvertently released by Rouge, and through Shadow's shadow he took the form of a black hedgehog similar to Shadow but more pale. Mephiles sent Shadow and Rouge 200 years into the future, before travelling there himself and telling Silver and Blaze that Sonic is the one who releases Iblis, and that Silver must kill Sonic. He sent Silver and Blaze to the present to do this. In the future, Shadow fought Mephiles, who revealed to him that the people sealed him away out of fear of his power when Iblis awakened, and tried to convince him to work for him, but Shadow refused and fought Mephiles. Mephiles gained the upper hand, but was defeated by Omega. Later, Omega defeated Mephiles again, who said that Omega was the one who imprisoned Shadow. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega faced Mephiles a final time as Mephiles sought the yellow Chaos Emerald, and Shadow defeated Mephiles. Mephiles created several clones of himself, but Shadow unleashed his full power and destroyed them. Mephiles survived and killed Sonic, causing Princess Elise to shed a tear and release Iblis, whom Mephiles merged with into Solaris using the purple Chaos Emerald. Solaris threatened to consume all time. However, Elise revived Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, and he, Shadow, and Silver turned into their Super forms and defeated Solaris, destroying him. This sent Sonic and Elise back to when Solaris was a flame, which was then blown out by Elise, thus preventing Mephiles from existing. Split timeline theory Due to Silver returning to the future in which Iblis is still in power, and Mephiles hasn't merged with him, while in the present, he does, as well as Time Eater accessing Crisis City, it is possible that the timeline was split into three, first by Sonic saving Elise, and then by Elise blowing out Solaris as a flame. In this case, Mephiles's fate in each timeline is as follows: *Iblis timeline - Unknown; after he is sure Sonic changed the past due to his non-reappearance, but did not alter his own timeline, he either stands down or tries to merge with Iblis in the future and is killed by him. *Solaris timeline - After surviving his fight with Shadow, Mephiles senses that history has changed when Sonic saves Elise, kills Sonic, and merges with Iblis into Solaris, who is destroyed by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. *Main timeline - Mephiles never exists due to Solaris's flame being blown out by Elise. Trivia *Mephiles is possibly the counterpart of Evil/Super/Kid Buu from Dragonball Z, with Kid Buu being similar to Solaris as one who exists purely to destroy. ** He also has an interesting similarity to Cell because he merges with Iblis, the one who destroyed the future Silver came from much like Cell absorbs the androids that would cause destruction in Trunks's future. *Mephiles is considered the most evil villain of the series, as he intends to destroy all existence for no apparent reason. *He is similar to Dimentio from the Mario series; Both are the most evil villain of their series, most events go according to their plan (besides their defeat), and they temporarily kill the main character. *He is also similar to King Sombra from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Both have a physical form similar to a species often seen in the show, and a disembodied form of dark smoke, both are the most evil villain of their series (though some have argued that Lord Tirek is more evil than Sombra), both are killed by a Princess, and both appear in the part of the series that was most criticized. (Season 3 of My Little Pony and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) were hated by many) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) bosses Category:Furries Category:Deceased